Through The Infernal Gate
by Dragon Alchemist
Summary: Yusuke has a crazy new classmate and Spirit World is in a panick about the possible return of 3 demon Lords an Chaos. And now the Dark Tournament! Life is going to to become even crazier with a new startling event! read and find out! RR On hold
1. Chapter 1

Through the Infernal Gate

By Evil Cadet 

AN: This is my very first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so BE NICE! Just for anyone who is curious, I am using a few things from Blizzard's Diablo II game, so I do not own, nor do I own YYH. Okay? Good. R&R

--++==++--++==++--

__

Prologue

Ages ago, chaos ruled in the mortal human world, Spirit world, and Hell. Three mighty demon Lords, brothers, ruled in the chaos, feeding on the Terror, Hate, and Destruction. They were the Three Prime Evils, and their combined power was virtually limitless. They were only mortal in that their physical bodies could be slain, but their cruel, dark, and twisted spirits would live on, eventually corrupting then possessing a new body. 

The Three were brothers, each powerful and evil, but united in their rule. First, the oldest, there was Mephisto, Lord of Hatred. Second, the middle brother, Baal, the Lord of Destruction. Third, youngest but by no means the least, was Diablo, Lord of Terror. 

There were no natural portals between Hell and the Mortal world, or Hell and Spirit world. However, when the Three united their powers, they could open a portal, the Infernal Gate to the other worlds, and only they could open it.

Using the Infernal Gate, they brought chaos to all tree worlds. Even the mightiest demons cowered in fear of their power. However, heroes would rise to defy their power and rule. Many would die, but at last, an order of human mages, the Horadrim, imprisoned the Three within three sacred Stones, the Soul Stones. 

Mephisto was guarded by an order of paladins, whom he would later corrupt. Baal was imprisoned in the body of the mighty Horadric Mage, Tal Rasha, who would struggle to contain Baal, and fail. Diablo was locked away under a monastery, where he corrupted its Archbishop.

Diablo broke free of his imprisonment and set out to free his brothers, and succeeded. However, once again, heroes arose in the time of need, and the Three were brought down. Once again, they needed to devise a new way to contain them. 

It was decided to contain them all in one prison, and they would be contained in a mortal who was without any evil in their soul that could be exploited. It seemed impossible that such a person could exist. But they found one, a child, whose puse, and without any evil in them that could be corrupted. 

The prison was complete, and the Mortal world forgot the others, while Spirit world watched over the others. The Spirit world was in charge of regulating deaths of the humans and demon activity in the human world. 

The Human world had completely forgotten all about the time of chaos. It was simply, removed, from history, to be left forgotten. However, there is one, who will forever remember the chaos, and forever live, immortal by the Three contained…

--++==++--++==++--

well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoy and review. Sorry It is so short.

Diablo II fans, does the history sound familiar yet? No? THEN REVIEW YOUR GAME'S IN GAME HISTORY!!! Namely, Tal Rasha, the Soul Stones, gah! 

If you have played the game you would know it more as it really was, and know that I am only using some of its history while giving full credit to Blizzard Entertainment. For more on Diablo II, go to www.blizzard.com !

Read and Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Through The Infernal Gate

By the Evil Cadet

AN: sorry the prologue was so short, I will make this one longer

I thank those who have taken the time to read my story thus far. 

However, I cannot fallow through with a few recommendations I got. Sorry, but I do not plan to stop writing and I also plan to live to a ripe old age of 103. So I wont stop writing nor will I die. Sorry! 

Also, I am sorry if my spelling is bad, I am only human after all, if albeit an evil one.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Diablo II, so you lawyer types should be satisfied

Please Read and Review

==--++---++--==

Note:

__

Character thoughts

**Diablo talking** 

//Mephisto talking//

^^Baal talking^^

Chapter One

Yusuke hated having to stay in class, but Kayko had insisted. He groaned. It got worse because one of the teachers whom he hated the most was this classes teacher. 

Man, this is just great! I usually skip this class. Darn that Kayko making me stay! Yusuke was glad when an interruption came, but this one proved to be interesting. They were being joined by a new classmate. Hopefully, it would occupy their teacher for awhile. 

The new student was a girl whose family had just moved to Japan from America. _This should be interesting. Maybe this new American girl can shake things up around here. It sure needs it!_ Yusuke thought as he grew interested about what the new girl would be like.

When the new girl, Kyra Jones, came in, it was clear that either she had not yet obtained a school uniform, or, that she, like Yusuke, chose not to wear it. She was dressed in khaki cargo pants, with an appropriately matching cami (camouflage) shirt and combat boots. Obviously she was not in a Japanese school uniform. Those clothes were not even in fashion in Japan, but perhaps they were in America.

Kyra was certainly not tall, but short was not a fitting description either. She was more stocky, not average height nor was she skinny. She had well toned muscles for a girl, but she was no bodybuilder either. She had brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and was done up in a messy pony tail. Her eyes were a dark brown, typical.

It was obvious the moment she walked through the door that the teacher had already taken a dislikingto her undoubtedly just because of the way she was dressed. His face turned into an even nastier sneer than the one he always wore when he stared at her. Kyra, however, either did not notice this or decided to pretend not to notice.

"Ah, yes class, this is Kyra Jones, your new classmate. She and her family just moved here from the United States. Kyra? Would you be so kind as to take the seat next to Yusuke? He is the one in the green." The teacher said with a sneer on his face. Kyra said nothing and went to take her seat. 

"Kyra, huh? Well, welcome to Japan. I'm Yusuke if you already didn't get that from the teacher." Yusuke said in a way of introducing himself. "Nice to meet you I am sure, Yusuke. My foster parents moved here with business, so I have no real option. Sucks being an orphan, people look down on you, and you just never seem to belong anywhere." Kyra said in reply, and then she suddenly snapped "No! Of coarse I wasn't thinking about that, you jerks!" to absolutely no one in particular. 

She paused, looking embarrassed and apologizing for her sudden unusual out burst, and turned away in a muttered argument with apparently several nonexistent people. _Okay, that was weird. I guess being an orphan can make some people a little off in the head. _Yusuke thought in confusion. 

Several more times throughout class she would snap out loud to nobody, like snapping "Shut up!" when the class was completely quiet. Each time, she grew embarrassed and apologized, and went back to her muttered argument with no one in particular. It was pretty much decided that the girl was crazy. 

===+++===

Later After School

===+++===

After school Yusuke joined up with Kuwabara and Kayko. They were all in agreement that the new girl was disturbed, if not crazy. That was soon forgotten when an unusually not cheerful and worried Botan showed up and hauled both Yusuke and Kuwabara off, without any real explanation, to Spirit World.

It was soon clear that the Spirit World staffs were in the same state of worry that, in some cases here and there, was bordering on panic. Botan continued dragging the two boys to Koenma's office. The 'toddler' seemed to be just as, if not more worried than Botan was. Yusuke spotted Kurama and Hiei, both were just looking as equally confused as he felt.

"Okay, could somebody PLEASE explain why everyone looks like someone just prophesied the end of the world? What the heck is going on, Koenma, that you have Botan hauling us here without any explanation? Kayko is going to be pissed at me when I get back!" was Yusuke's typical, impolite, demand for an explanation.

Koenma simply replied, "I will make this as short and as simple as possible. The fact is, we have just received word, and weather it is mere rumor or serious fact, we still don't know, that the Three may be rising and making a return. As I said, we do not know if it is fact or rumor, BUT, when it is the Three you are talking about, there is NO such thing as being to cautious."

Hiei and Kurama looked very startled, alarmed, and soon as worried as Botan and Koenma. Yusuke and Kuwabara an the other hand… "Hey, uh, I've got a question? What are these three and why is it so bad? I don't get it." Kuwabara asked, voicing the questions that were on both his and Yusuke's minds.

"The Three were three demon Lords, brothers in fact, and extremely powerful ones at that. They were, in order from oldest to youngest, Mephisto, Lord of Hate, Baal, Lord of Destruction, and Diablo, Lord of Terror. They were extremely powerful individually, but combined, it was true chaos. I trust you still remember the two Toguro brothers you battled just last week to rescue Yukina? Well, those two combined don't hold a match next to the inferno of Hell when compared to a single one of these Three. 

"They ruled your world, Spirit World, and Hell together in a time of chaos from which all three worlds still have scars. It was essentially erased from history in your world, all evidence it ever happened has been lost or destroyed.

"They were powerful and virtually immortal as far as their spirits were concerned. True, their physical bodies could be killed, though that is a very hard task to accomplish. Together, they also could open portals from Hell to the other two worlds. These portals were known as Infernal Gates, which only they could open.

They were eventually defeated, and then imprisoned for hopefully the rest of time. Do you now see why any word concerning them is to be taken so seriously?" Koenma sat back in his chair, needing to think after telling them just who the Three were. 

Kuwabara and Yusuke were left speechless at the thought of a foe as powerful as Koenma had just described. Then Yusuke grew annoyed. "Okay, I can see how the chance that those guys scares you all so much, but I hope you are not expecting us to fight them. I mean, give me a break! We just barely managed to defeat the Toguro brothers, so how can possibly stand a chance against just one of the Three?" 

Koenma sighed, replying, "I don't expect you to fight them and win if it is indeed true, Yusuke. Just warning you to be on your guard and look for any info in your world, and prepare should our worst nightmares come true."

Yusuke sighed, thinking, _Oh this is just great! First insane new girl in class, now the chance that the end of the world is at hand. Man, I sure hope it is nothing but a rumor, `cause I can't handle something this big!_

==--++---++--==

All right, now that was better. Much longer than last chapter.

Next Chapter: Just who is it that Kyra keeps arguing with? Does this average, if slightly crazy, American raised orphan girl have a secret? And are the Three really coming back? Well, stay tuned and review for the next chapter!

And by the way, I hope you will all be so kind as to take an extra minuet to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Through The Infernal Gate By Me!  
  
AN: By popular demand, I have updated! Thank you, for all those nice reviews, and I look forward to seeing even more. Ahh... No rest for the wicked. Oh well, I got the time and idea, so I am writing, but I still need encouragement. Sorry again if my spelling or grammar is not perfect. I'm not the Einstein of the English language after all.  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Diablo II, so you lawyer types should be satisfied Please Read and Review  
  
==--++---++--== Note:  
  
Character thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Life was getting weird and difficult for Yusuke, what with the new looming threat of the Three, crazy new classmate, and a difficult girl friend. He and the rest of the class gradually grew used to her conversations or arguments with herself. Weird thing was, though, was that she was perfectly normal when she wasn't talking to herself. She was, simply, weird with a habit of acting crazy every now and then.  
  
He and Kuwabara were taking walk when Botan found them with some urgent business. At first, they thought it was about the Three, but it wasn't.  
  
Botan explained, "We have a very troublesome demon here in your world. This demon attacking some people, well, no, I suppose playing with them is better. Playing with them in the same way a cat plays with its prey before killing it. Careful though, this is a very powerful fire demon we are talking about. He is over in the park, so get moving!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara complained a bit as they ran over to the park. By the time they got there, all but one of the people had managed to escape. The identity of the one who was stuck, however, surprised Yusuke; it was Kyra Jones, the crazy new girl.  
  
Kyra was managing to dodge the fire demon's attacks, which very powerful at all. He was simply toying with her. Angry, Yusuke followed by Kuwabara charged to the "fight". The fire demon and Kyra both saw them coming.  
  
"Ah, new playmates. Sorry dear, but I think it is time to end this." And with that, while Kyra was still distracted by the two approaching boys, the demon launched a powerful fireball at his victim, totally engulfing her in a raging inferno. Yusuke and Kuwabara both stopped in shock. Their job was to protect the humans, and they had just failed. Worse, though, for Yusuke, was the fact that he knew the person!  
  
Before either enraged boy could make a move for the demon, movement in the inferno suddenly distracted all three. As the watched, Kyra, a not scorched Kyra, walked out of the flames calmly, if albeit irritated but unharmed. They all noticed a distinct lack of flames where she had walked. Just how did that happen? Both boy's mouths were hanging open in a big O of surprise.  
  
The demon was the first to recover from his surprise and angrily launched a second fireball at Kyra. This one, however, just simply dissipated when it hit her, almost as if it were absorbed. Now it was the demon's turn to have his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting your "victim" to be immune to fire, huh? Well, I must say I am curious to see if you are fireproof too. Lets find out shall we?" Kyra then brought her hands up in an outward sweeping motion, then brought them sweeping down, inwards, and forward, creating a vicious, snaking, lightning inferno.  
  
The demon didn't stand a chance against this kind of power. When she had finished, all that was left was a smoldering pile of ashes. Kyra then turned to the two boys, whose jaws would have crash three feet into the ground if it was physically possible. "Well, I'd have to say that it is fairly obvious that he was NOT fireproof like I am. Well, that's what you get when you behave like he did."  
  
Kyra then helped them sweep the ashes into a trash bag, and went on her way as if nothing had happened. Shortly after she was lost from view, Botan showed up. "Well I see you two made very short work of that demon, maybe a little overboard, but a job well done! And no people got hurt! Great job Boys!"  
  
Yusuke then cut in, "Um, Botan? We were not the ones who toasted the demon. It was his "victim" who did it. And you just missed her too." Kuwabara, who had been looking lost in thought decided to voice his thoughts as well.  
  
"Uh... I just don't get it. When we first got here, that girl's Spirit energy was like any average human girl's energy. But when she launched that attack, not only did it increase like a hundred times over, it, well, changed. It wasn't like human energy, it was demon energy, like the Shrimps, and other demons we have fought."  
  
Yusuke could only nod in agreement. This puzzled Botan as well. "I think we should tell Koenma about this. Maybe he may have some information about this. Okay, you two, hop on `cause we are going to Spirit World!" Yusuke and Kuwabara hopped on Botan's oar so they could get to Koenma.  
  
+-+-+-=-=-=-+-+-+ Some time later  
  
Koenma was just as confused as Kuwabara on the matter. He immediately sent Blue Ogre to go find the girl's file. As if the facts were baffling enough, it got even worse when they learned that Kyra Jones did not exist in their files. Even a face match yielded nothing.  
  
"Ooohhh... This can't be happening! We have tried every search parameter we have and even checked the non-human files! Yusuke, are you positive you have given all the details you know?! Are you sure the info you gave us is correct?!" Koenma was yelling in frustration to the point that he was turning as blue as Blue Ogre.  
  
"Yes, yes, and YES!! I have told you all I know about her with the exception that she tends to act a little crazy! She is frequently having conversations or, the majority of the time, arguments with at least three, invisible or nonexistent people! Does theat help?!"  
  
"No, but that just shows that you were holding out on us!" Yelled back a now very blue-faced Koenma. Koenma sighed. "It is virtually impossible for a person not to exist in our files! The reason for a person NOT to have a file is that they were born BEFORE we established our file system. However, that possibility is virtually impossible for a human, as this girl is indeed human, because we established the system shortly after the end of the time of Chaos when the Three ruled. The girl would have to be over 150,000 years old, or whatever. We don't really know how long ago it was when the Chaos ruled, but it was certainly long enough for us to lose how long ago it was!"  
  
This news startled everyone. Could it be possible that she was really that old? No, it couldn't be, humans just couldn't live that long. Yusuke was instructed to keep a close eye on Kyra, and learn more about her. Also, it seemed the fire demon Kyra incinerated had buddies, buddies that were now out for the blood of the one who killed their friend.  
  
--==++==-- Later at school Kyra's POV (well, third person more or less)  
  
Kyra couldn't help but notice how much Yusuke was now watching her, and she knew it wasn't because he found her cute. This was more of a keeping an eye on to learn about type of watching. Kyra was no fool, and neither was Yusuke. It had to be because of the incident yesterday in the park.  
  
Fortunately, her "invisible friends" were keeping quiet in class for a change. That was a relief. Her thoughts were guarded from them, so just thinking at them wouldn't work. Also, she still had not learned the art of telepathy, so she was left with having to talk out loud to talk with them.  
  
Finally the bell rang so she could get out of class and away from Yusuke's ever watchful eye. Best place was the bathroom.  
  
**I think that mortal is really getting on to you. He watches you too much. He must be suspicious, but doesn't know what to be suspicious of.** "Well thank you for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed, Mr. Diablo, Lord of Stating the Obvious! Of course I have noticed what Yusuke has been doing!"  
  
//Mortals and their sarcasm! You would think that after how many thousands of years we would be used to it.// ^^I still say that she needs to learn telepathy. That would have prevented having all these people see you as crazy.^^ **You forget, se already is crazy, so what difference would it make?** //True though that may be, little brother, but must I remind you that as we are imprisoned in her body, we also share her head aches and other discomforts?//  
  
"Hey you three, you know I can hear you so stop talking like that. Diablo, must I remind you that I am not crazy, but you three do drive me up the wall sometimes? And Baal, instead of saying I need to learn telepathy, try teaching me! Mephisto, I thank you for reminding your brothers on that fact, but you lot need to stop giving me so many headaches!"  
  
(Author's Note: here is the guide for identifying who is talking. It will be posted again at the bottom of the story and at the top and bottom of future chapters.) **Diablo talking** //Mephisto talking// ^^Baal talking^^ (Back to the story!)  
  
Kyra sighed. Life used to be so simple. True, it was a time when you always had to be careful when you left the town's safe walls because some fiend, monster, or un-dead thing could attack. I kinda miss those ancient, bygone days. Back when I had my head to myself, rather than sharing it with three Prime Evil demons. Back when.... Back when I was actually mortal. There are those who would kill or do anything for the chance to be immortal, never aging, and almost immune to most illnesses. Now, I can only watch as other grow old and die around me, while I remain unchanged.  
  
--++==++-- Later, after school  
  
Yusuke was taking Kayko out for ice-cream, movie, and other stuff she wanted to do. He had to make up for all that time he wasn't there, he guessed. He was just primarily hoping he wouldn't have to fight another demon like Toguro again anytime soon. That was tough, he was just glad that Kuwabara's spirit sword, boosted by his spirit gun, had finished the job.  
  
Well, the fates were certainly not smiling on him today. He and Kayko arrived at a scene where an entire concrete chunk had been knocked from the corner of a building. Then, he saw the last person he ever wanted to see again, Toguro, very much alive and well. It was clear that Toguro wanted Yusuke to follow him, which Yusuke did, to a mostly empty parking structure. However, he was not aware that someone was following him!  
  
--++==++--++==++-- end of chapter 2! I would like to also thank the following reviewers:  
  
sapphire angel Hieisbestbuddy888 Cameron sora & kairi Thank You!! I will try to update again sooner, so keep those reviews coming! 


	4. Chapter 4

Through The Infernal Gate

By yours truly, the Evil Cadet

Well, by popular demand, I have updated! Sorry I took so long! Thank you kindly for all those reviews. You keep reviewing, and I keep writing!

Disclaimer: Same as last time, I do NOT own Blizzard Entertainment nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

Note:

__

Character thoughts

[[Diablo talking]]

Mephisto talking

Baal talking

On with the story!!

--==--

Chapter 3

Kyra watched as a rather angry looking Yusuke left Kayko to follow, or rather, chase after some unusual tall man.

__

[[That is no human that boy is after. That is a demon, but there is something unusual about this one. I shall consult with the others to see if we can determine his nature. What are you going to do, Oh Mighty Pacifist?]]

"I wont tell you what I am going to do, I'll tell you what I am doing, Diablo! I am going to see what the heck is going on here. Yusuke has to have a good reason for ditching his girl like that, and I want to know why. Besides, I can tell right now that demon is up to no good. So hurry up and figure out what he is!"

As Kyra spoke, she was already in hot pursuit of Yusuke and the odd demon. They were heading for a mostly empty parking structure that had a number of cars, but no people. The fact that there were no people besides the three people running into it was probably a good thing. Especially when Diablo got back to Kyra with his brothers' rather surprising verdict.

__

[[Kyra! We just figured out the nature of that strange demon. He was originally human, but was at some point turned into a demon. It is baffling, we have never heard of such a thing before. We all advise caution, as it is clear that the Great Pacifist is actually getting involved! Never thought I would ever see you run willingly _to a fight rather than away from one! Just remember, try not to get hurt, because we share your discomforts as well?]]_

Kyra decided not to respond to Diablo's joke. She needed to get in without both males noticing her. But she was still bothered by the demon's nature, or rather, demon whom was once human. She was not in hearing range yet, but she could easily tell that Yusuke was familiar with the demon.

The demon, Toguro, began powering up, and his muscles were bulging. Yusuke finally began showing signs of beginning to freak out, especially when Toguro began smashing the support columns. So, it was a demonstration of power was it? Well two could play at that game, and it seemed to be time to let the cat out of the bag, or at least for only two people.

Right when Toguro was about to pulverize yet another support column, a clear, calm female voice rang out. "Well, I've seen quite a bit in my days, and I have seen a lot of them. But I can honestly say I have never before seen a demon that was originally human and then turned into a demon. I have seen a lot in my days, but nothing quite like you."

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself as none other than crazy Kyra Jones. However, it was now clear that Kyra was far from crazy, but very cool, calm, and collected as she walked right up to Toguro.

Yusuke was really worried. _Shit! What is Kyra doing here?! Is she insane, just walking right up to Toguro after she obviously most have seen him smashing all those columns! What is she thinking?!_

Toguro simply smirked as he replied, "In your days, huh? Well, I would have to say it is obvious that you have seen too few to be smart enough to stay out. No chance to remedy that though, as this will be your last, foolish girl!"

Toguro's fist came strait for Kyra. It was just about to impact when the girl's seemingly weak hand and arm suddenly stopped it. The strength that stopped the fist was unbelievably mighty. Kyra spoke again, but this time, three inhuman, booming, blood freezing, demonic voices joined hers.

__

"[[Foolish mortal. We have seen more centuries than you have seen hours! I saw and we ruled in the Ages of Chaos, so many eons ago. You cannot possibly begin to comprehend whom it truly is that you face!]]"

Then Kyra's voiced ceased, and it became as though three beings were using her mouth to speak. Yusuke also noticed how her eyes were glowing, flashing from blue to yellow to red, and the back to blue, again and again.

__

[[We are the Three Prime Evils who once ruled this world, Spirit World, and Hell. We still exist, forever imprisoned in this child's body. She wields and commands our power, so you are to her mercy. We are the Lords of Hatred, Destruction, and Terror. You are a fool to have attacked!]]

(Yep, the Three are also talking out loud with Kyra, or using her mouth to talk out loud.)__

With that, Kyra retook the control, and smiled, while calmly yet so coldly, "So have a nice flight, you creep!" Having said this, she threw Toguro out of the parking structure with a heave, not showing anymore power than she had to. Then she turned to the absolutely stunned and shocked Yusuke.

"Well, that was interesting. Why didn't you tell me that you associated with demons, Yusuke? I haven't had this kind of fun since, oh… Gosh, its been too long! Oh well, cat was gonna get out of the bag eventually, might as well be now when I have control of the situation. Sorry, I suppose I should have told you earlier, but I didn't."

Yusuke managed to get himself back together enough to talk.

"Man, now my boss is going to really breakout! That toddler and all of Spirit world has been in a panic when they got word of the possible return of the Three. They have also been thrown through a loop trying to figure you out! I have got to have talk to that Toddler now! Now where is Botan when you need her?"

As if on cue, a very panicky Botan came zooming up on her oar. Yusuke hollered at her to get him and Kyra to Koenma before Botan could say a word. She didn't seem to care to much this time.

--==--

Short Time later in Spirit World, Koenma's Office

Yusuke all but dragged Kyra into the office with some assistance from Botan. Botan had no clue what was up with Yusuke, but decided to help, no questions asked, and then hear the explanation at the same time as Koenma. The explanation positively floored both Koenma and Botan.

"WHAT?!! Yusuke, are you telling me that this girl who has completely thrown us through a loop trying to find information on is also the one who contains the Three?!! Please tell me that you are joking, and that you did not just bring the Three Prime Evils right into my office!!"

Suffice to say, as Yusuke had predicted, Koenma was beyond freaking out. He had gone into a hysterical frenzy. Botan, on the other hand, had fainted when she learned that she had just help drag the Three into Koenma's office.

Koenma's shouting also brought Hiei and Kurama running into the office. Their reactions to the news, however, were not as peaceful as Koenma's or Botan's reactions. They charged Kyra with weapons drawn, hoping to slay the threat before it attacked them.

Kyra, despite all of the ages she had lived through, was still just a young girl at heart. She cried in her fear, jumping behind Yusuke. As Hiei with his katana and Kurama with his Rose Whip bore down on her, she reacted in a just manner. She dropped in an even colder dead faint than Botan had.

Yusuke blocked the two attackers just as the girl hit the floor with a dull _Thud!_ He turned back to discover that she had dropped in a dead faint from fear. The girl may be ancient, and may contain the feared Three Prime Evils, but it was clear she was still a young girl at heart.

"Oh, this is just great! Now look what you two have done! Do you really think that someone possessed by the Three would really drop in a faint like that? She is NOT dangerous!! I wouldn't have brought her here if I thought there was a chance she was!"

Hiei did not look convinced. "How do you know the Three aren't just faking it? I say it would be best to be safe rather than sorry and dead! We should just kill her to make sure that she, or the Three can never be a threat."

Kurama was hesitant, and then seemed decided.

"No, Hiei, I do not believe that will be necessary. It is clear to me that the girl herself is no threat. Besides, according to what Koenma has told us it the past, I fear that killing the girl would actually unleash the Three instead of destroying them. This girl is obviously the prison cell, if you will, for the Three. If you kill her, you basically destroy the cell, and instead of harming its occupants, you are releasing them."

Koenma had calmed down after Kyra had fainted.

"I fear that Kurama is right on this one, Hiei. Killing the girl would only make things worse. We must do something about her soon though. Perhaps we need to keep her contained here in Spirit World. Yes, that would be fore the best. Well, lets get something worked out before she wakes up. Kurama, Hiei, you two will be responsible for guarding her and either sedating her or knocking her out again if she comes to. I will work on the containment with the rest of the staff. Yusuke, when Botan wakes up she is to take you straight home!"

With that, two ogres followed by Hiei and Kurama took the limp Kyra away. Botan had woken up and was getting herself ready to take Yusuke home. Koenma and the rest of the staff were rushing off, discussing containment plans.

Yusuke was outraged. _They aren't even treating her as if she is human!! This is no right! That girl is my classmate, and people are going to notice that she is missing! Oh man, Kyra, I am so sorry, this was not what I had in mind when I had you brought here! This is all my fault! She trusted me that I would not let this sort of thing happen! Now what do I do?_

Yusuke left the office in a state of confusion and outrage. And he still hadn't told the Toddler about the Dark Tournament!

--==--==--

end of chapter! Little cliff hanger!

__

[[Diablo talking]]

Mephisto talking

Baal talking

Well, review for more chapters. I will only update for 4 new reviews for the next chapter, so review!


	5. Chapter 5

Through The Infernal Gate

AN: Well, I am updating again. Sorry my last one took so long. Brief review: Kyra revealed the truth to Yusuke, got dragged off to Koenma's office, and then is captured after she faints. So lets continue, shall we?

Note:

__

Character thoughts

[[Diablo talking]]

Mephisto talking

Baal talking

On with the story!!

--==--==--

Chapter 3

__

[[Damn! Kyra, you fool, wake up!]]

Don't wake her up, Diablo! We don't know if they'll knock her out pr sedate her again!

That's right, listen to Mephisto! I am tired of those blows to her head. They hurt us too, and if she wakes up, it will just hurt even more!

Diablo, Baal, and Mephisto briefly argued in Kyra's head, and then got quiet, hoping not to awake her. Too late, Kyra was awkwardly coming to, and her head ached.

The Three braced themselves. Each time in the past when Kyra had started to wake up, she had been clobbered over the head or injected with a fast acting sedative. But nothing came this time. They soon discovered that the captors no longer needed to.

Kyra opened her eyes, despite her throbbing head. She found herself in restraints, secured from head to toe, and that the Three's powers were being inhibited. No power, no ability to move, and no freedom.

__

Betrayed. Again. And this second time is a direct result of the first betrayal. Why? Why do people betray me so cruelly? First time was so long ago, back when I was truly my own self, mortal. _I remember like it was yesterday…_

--====--

Flashback

--====--

I was an orphan, my parents were killed by demons, and a near by town took me in. they reminded me of this often, saying that I should help others as they had helped me. I did not need reminding, I loved to help others. The townsfolk seemed to love me, and raised me together, much like the old saying about it taking a village to raise a child.

The time of Chaos was just coming to an end, but the corrupted Worldstone had not yet been destroyed. The Three had been vanquished, and now there was the need to permanently contain them. I did not know, or care about this. It wouldn't affect me.

I watched as the mages came to our small town, looking concerned and worried. They were the ones charged with the imprisonment of the Three. They asked to examine everyone, and I admit I was curious what was going on when they came to me. When they finished examining me, they grew excited and relieved.

One mage asked me, "Child, would you like to do something that will help a lot of people? People everywhere need help, and you could help them all." I suppose someone had told them how much I enjoyed helping others. What was there I could say? I said I would help all those people, but I wonder why the towns people seemed to grow upset.

I traveled with them to a place that they told me was a holy place. I understood. Holy places meant you needed to behave. So I was the most perfectly behaved child when I got there. But for some reason, an old man in gray robes and white balding hair seemed to grow upset when he saw me walk in. I watched as he argued with the mages, upset. I had done nothing wrong, I was there to help. The old man was introduced as Decard Cain, the last Horadric sage. I guess that made him some one important.

They told me to lie down on an altar thing of some sort, next to a rather pretty rock. Baffled, I did as I was told like a good girl. They began some sort of chant in a language I did not know. As they progressed, I found I could not move, and I panicked. One mage nearby that was not one of the chanters told me to relax and that it was normal.

I trusted him and settled down. As I watched, the pretty glowing rock next to me released three ghostly apparitions. They looked rather pretty, one was blue, one was yellow, and one was red. Then the chant changed, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cain cover his eyes.

The three apparitions were forced into my body, as I was shocked by the pure, something,_ that began coursing through my body, right to my very soul. I wanted to scream or cry from the pain, but the restraining spell kept me from doing a thing! What were they doing to me?_

The chant changed again, and again, several more times, each setting a new spell upon me. I was horrified, scared, and, for the first time in my life, I felt a new emotion that burned inside me like a fire, anger.

When they were done, they released me from the restraint spell. I leapt off the altar and away from the now dull rock, crying. "What did you do to me? You told me that I would help people! You lied!"

"Child, we did not lie. If you were not aware, the Three Prime Evils were at last defeated. We had to contain them and imprison them in what little time we had before the Archangel Tyrael destroyed the corrupted Worldstone. You were the only one who could possibly contain them.

"We had to place several binding spells on you. One is to banish all spiritual contents in you body to the same Void that spawned the Three. The second one is to prevent you from taking your own life. The third is to prevent you from ever growing ill or aging. The fourth prevents you from asking or telling anyone to kill you. The fith prohibits anyone from killing you except for in combat. The last will make sure that you must fight to you limit, even with the powers and physical forms of those contained, when you do engage in combat."

I was horrified. They had betrayed me, leading me, as willing and as innocent as a lamb to be sacrificed. They had cursed me to a fate worse than anything. I was now doomed to live forever as an outcast. I suddenly realized that Cain was approaching me.

"Child, were it my choice, I would not have chosen you to be cursed as you are now. I am truly sorry it had to be an innocent girl such as yourself. When the Archangel Tyrael destroys the Worldstone, this world will change. I am sure that the cultures that exist now will be destroyed, and all knowledge from and of this time will be lost, but you will always be a reminder of the Chaos.

"If the Three were banished back to the Void that spawned them, a new, greater, more terrible evil than them will be spawned from the Void. This new evil would have all the corrections to any flaws the Three had. Almost, in a way, the great Evils evolve with each successive one."

That was why they made me so immortal. To prevent a new and even greater evil from being spawned to fill the gap left by the Three. But they had still betrayed me.

--====--

End Flashback

--====--

Kyra sighed at the memory of when the Three had been forced into her unwilling body and soul. Now Yusuke had betrayed her trust by taking her to be imprisoned! She growled in her anger. She could no longer even turn her head, only wiggle her toes, as even her fingers were restrained. She HATED it!

"Well, Baal, you suggested I learn telepathy, well I certainly have plenty of time on my hands now, so why don't you teach me?"

__

An excellent idea, so that way, we can plan without chances of being overheard! On with the teaching!

--====--

Unknown time later…

Kyra had mastered telepathy, and was now conversing in her mind with the Three.

__

--So, how do we get out of this any ideas?— Kyra mentally asked all of the Three.

__

[[Our individual powers are suppressed, but that cannot contain our full combined power, but that still isn't much help.]]

--Combined is not suppressed? What can you do with your combined powers at the present moment?—

All we can do is open the Infernal Gate, but that is not much help if we can't walk through it.

Wait! It may still be able to help. We posted a long time ago a demon at the permanent portal in Hell. We instructed him to come through immediately and help the closest person if they need help, that it would be us.

True, Brother, but that was a long time ago, we do not know if he is still there.

--Hey, something is better than nothing and staying locked up here! Open the damn Gate!—

The Three began poling together their powers, creating the rift between Hell and Spirit World, and then the structure of the Gate, and finally opening it. It took a lot longer than it would have under normal circumstances, but the power inhibitors slowed it down.

Much to their joy and relief, a big demon came charging through, crying "My Masters! I come! I help! My Masters have returned!"

Kyra called to him, "Help me! I contain your Masters, free me, and you free Them!"

The demon was already smashing the restraints. He was careful, at least, so as not to harm Kyra. Once he had done this, he scooped her up and charged back through the Infernal Gate.

--====--

Hiei had been standing guard over Kyra's cell. He was very startled when the Infernal Gate was opened. As he stood in shock, a demon came out, smashed the restraints, and carried the girl back through the Gate as it closed on its heels.

__

What the heck just happened?! I thought the demon powers were supposed to be inhibited, so how did they open the Infernal Gate? Great and it had to happen on my watch. How does one explain to Koenma that the Infernal Gate was opened, a demon from Hell came through, freed the girl, and took her back through? Especially when that girl contains the Three Prime Evils!

Hiei's day had just turned from unbelievably boring to a day from Hell.

--====--

In Hell, Kyra and the Three explained the situation to the demons standing guard over the portal that anchored the Infernal Gate. They agreed to help her when she needed it. One suddenly had an idea.

"You not evil, though you have Masters. Maybe you can use weapon demons can't. At Hellforge, there angel sword we can't touch. Maybe you can?"

The 'angel sword' turned out to be none other than the angelic rune blade Azure Wrath, forged by the Archangel Tyrael himself! Kyra could not believe it.

__

Even I have to admit that damn, blasted, meddling, bothersome, pain-in-the-ass, Archangel did one fine job when he forged that sword. No demon can touch the thing, nor can our best smiths match it in power or craftsmanship in anything they create. It would be a valuable weapon for you, Kyra.

Kyra nodded her agreement with Mephisto, it sure was one fine sword! She then stopped. Realizing that the sword was on a little island of rock out in the boiling and raging lava.

"One question, how do I get across all that lava to the sword?"

__

[[I will protect you, just as I did against that fire demon. Trust me, that lava will not harm you. Or did you forget that my immunities and things that strengthen my became a part of you?]]

Diablo was right, of coarse, and he knew it. So Kyra took a step out onto the lava, and her feet encountered solid ground. The lava had hardened and cooled right beneath her feet. With that last problem solve, she strode confidently to the rune blade, Azure Wrath. When she reached it, she gabbed the hilt of the sword in its sheath. She giggled at the power that flowed into her from the blade, _it tickled!_ Strapping it to her back, she headed back to the demons.

"Now, to business. I now realize that Yusuke did not intend for me to be imprisoned, so I have to forgive him that. But I recall that demon, Toguro was it, telling Yusuke about some Dark Tournament that he had to participate in. Point is, I think it is time to remind both Human and Spirit World that the Three Prime Evils are still around, if albeit contained.

"I plan to participate, and use it as a way to spread the word. Besides, I need a good fight. Its been too long since I could use the Three's powers, or better yet, physical forms!"

__

[[You are growing too devious, child. What happened to the Pacifist? No matter, I like your idea. What do you say, Brothers?]]

I say it is about time! All the demons that will be there have probably grown to complacent. It is time to shake things up!

The Pacifist is no longer a pacifist? What are these worlds coming to? I say, lets do it!

"I see we are all in agreement. Now, I want to open the Infernal Gate as close to Yusuke as you can manage!"

The Three opened the Infernal Gate and Kyra walked through. She left orders for the demons standing guard to stay vigilant, as the Gate was likely to be opened many more times in the near future. On the other side of the Gate, she encountered a very startled Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Greetings, and there is no need to attack me, because if you hadn't noticed, the Infernal Gate remains open so I can easily call for aid if you do attack. I am here to discuss the matter of the upcoming Dark Tournament. I wish to join your team, if you do not have a problem with that, Yusuke."

Yusuke recovered from his shock. "Well, I can honestly say that I was glad to hear that you escaped from Spirit World, I did not mean for that to happen. As to the team, we already have five, but you can come as our alternate if you want."

"Alternate is just fine. So long as I can go, I am happy. I see you are all preparing to train, so I shall leave to train myself. I shall meet with you to get on the boat." And with that, Kyra went back through the Infernal Gate to train.

Yusuke went to Genkai's to complete his training under her. Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei were training Kuwabara.

--====--

Sometime later, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were waiting to be joined by the rest of their team so they could get on the boat. Kyra came walking out of the woods with a sword strapped to her back. She clearly must have wisely chosen to open the Infernal Gate some distance from the crowds, which was a good thing for it could cause a panic.

Yusuke showed up, followed by a mysterious Masked Fighter, whom was the fifth team member. Kyra eyed the stranger, gauging them and the power she could sense coming from them. The person didn't seem like much at first, but appearances were always deceiving. Wasn't she proof of that?

--====--====--

That's the end of chapter 4!

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Through The Infernal Gate

By the Evil Cadet

Okay, I am very sorry that I took so long to update my story, but life happens, ya?

Well, just a reminder, this story is going into the Dark Tournament part of the anime, but with my own modifications.   Well, lets get this story rolling, and just a reminder, watch out for those weapons of mass destruction in the back!

KA-BLOOOMMY!!!!!!!

_Character thoughts_

_[[Diablo talking]]_

_((Mephisto talking))_

_Baal talking_

On with the story!!

======

Kyra was feeling annoyed as the boat taking them got underway. 

First off, they were surrounded by low class demons that were just plain pathetic, and were looking to kill her and her team mates.  Especially since the ship had just become a free-for all zone for the preliminary elimination. 

Second, that lazy goof Yusuke was sleeping through it all.  How was he able to do that?

Kyra turned her attention back to the swarm of attacking demons.  It was dumb and pathetic really.

She grabbed the first fool in her reach by the neck and used him as a weapon, swinging the fool into a crowd of demons.

**_SNAP!_**

****

She didn't even wince as his neck snapped like a dry twig.  She tossed him casually aside and grabbed her next two weapons, or victims, swinging the blue one so that his horns gutted his own former team mates, and tossing him aside on the gore covered deck, grabbing an fresh one, and discarding it with the same carelessness.

She noticed out of the corner of her that Yusuke seemed to have woken up because he was raining punches on his foes with, in her opinion, a rather decent speed.  Then she saw she was mistaken, because Yusuke then slumped back down muttering.  He was only fighting in his sleep. 

It didn't take long for Yusuke's team to lay waste to all the other teams.  She and the team casually walked off the gory ship when it pulled into dock and went to their rooms at a very fancy hotel.

----

AN: just like the anime skipped all of Yusuke's training with Genkai, so am I just going to skip to the final match against team Toguro.  It will be just after Kurama loses the first round.  During the skipped time, Kyra was training with her new sword, Azure Wrath, and learning to control some of its powers.

--=--

Kyra was feeling quite outraged as she watched Yusuke assist Kurama, a broken, battered, bloody, and defeated Kurama out of the ring.  This was it, now, they would have to face her.  And she was going to make sure no one else could get hurt.

The huge, armored man, Bui, step forward to fight.  Kyra grinned, now, it was her turn!

Before any of her team members could do a thing, she leapt to the arena.  Kyra then purposely stumbled and fell over, several times to give the impression that she was clumsy.

When she "regained" her balance, she approached the fishy referee girl and boldly put out her challenge.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be allowed to keep fighting until an opponent can kill me.  I say kill, not just defeat.  I have been the alternate for the entire tournament and I want a chance to catch up, or is that asking too much?"

"What!?  You actually want to keep fighting until your dead?!  I don't-"

The rest of what the fish girl ref said was completely lost in the blood-thirsty roar from the stands.  The audience certainly approved.  They wanted death, and she was offering it freely.

The Toguro brothers looked at each other, and the Elder Toguro gave their response.

"If the girl is so desperate to fight, who are we to deny her one last wish before she dies?  We accept her proposal, and the crowd certainly does too, so let's get on with it!"

It was all Kyra could do to hide her grin.

_((Am I hearing this girl right?  She must be loosing it!  No… Wait… Baal, have you been keeping track of the days?  Please tell me its not that time again!!))_

_I hate to say it, Brother, but it is.  Groan.  I hate human female's monthly cycle, especially this part, when they are at their meanest and grumpiest!_

_[[I almost feel sorry for those demons.  Kyra is really bad at this time.  Remember in 1994?  Northridge in that Southern California when she got rather grumpy and some poor shmuck got her ticked off?  That was some earthquake she caused!]]_

_I can think of a time she was worse.  That volcano people called Mount Saint Helens?  When she made it blow its top?  That one was actually rather entertaining.  That was quite a display she made, especially the way she ruined the whole area! _

Kyra growled and decided to ignore the buffoons that shared her skull.

With that she and Bui began their fight at the ref's call.  The huge man was wielding an ax with a blade about as big as she was.  There was intimidation, yes, if she had been anyone else. 

She ran to the side, ducking under the swing of the goliath's ax, and watched as he brought up a block from the arena floor on the ax, and flung it at her.  With a yelp, she threw herself into a roll, strait at Bui.

Smart idea?  Maybe not, but it worked, and she came up, Azure Wrath in hand, and slashed the handle of the ax.  She the turned and dealt a round-house kick to Bui's armored head, making the helm ring. 

Backing off, she then called up Diablo's powers and threw a huge bolt of molten lava at Bui which was swatted away by yet another, even larger ax!

_Oh great!  A bigger one?  Wait, this guy is holding back, and a lot!  That armor of his must be restraining is power.  Interesting.  Well, lets see if I can convince him to go all out!_

Kyra dropped her fighting stance and put Azure Wrath away in its scabbard.  She then turned to Bui.

"Hey, its Bui, right?  I can tell you are holding out on me.  I see a lot of demons who paid good money for a good fight.  Shall we give it all we got?  I mean, what's the point if we don't go to our limits?  What do you say, got to it, no holding back, and see who really is the strongest?"

Bui nodded his agreement and explained as he removed his armor just what its true purpose had been.  Not protection, but as Kyra had guessed, containment!  Kyra watched, inwardly amused, outwardly appearing alarmed as Bui powered up.  He unleashed a storm of power.

She couldn't help herself, and grinned.  She then unleashed not quite all, but only a fraction of only Diablo's power, so it seemed equal.  Blue maelstrom of power versus blood crimson.  And then….

_Wha..?  Where … am… I..?  What happened?  Wait… am I... in…_

A new voice suddenly came from nowhere in Kyra's head.  It was groggy and at first weak, but it quickly became stronger, clearer, and sharper.  Diablo yelped in surprise and recognition.

_[[What!  No, it cant be?!  How, in the Name of the Void did that meddling Archangel get here?! That's Tyrael!]]_

Diablo's startled curses were quickly joined by his brothers.  Tyrael was just as surprised, if not more so.

_What are you Three doing here?!  Wait, why am I in the body of a girl?!!!  What in Heaven is going on here?!_

_What do you mean what are _we_ doing here?!  What are _you_ doing in here?!_

All the yelling and arguing going on inside Kyra's head had made her completely forget about the fight she was in and was yelling,  "Would you all just qui- Aaahhhh!"

With his opponent clearly distracted, Bui had taken the opportunity to blast her into the wall off the stadium.  She was down and completely covered in debris. 

Her teammates groaned and were yelling for her, they could not afford to lose the match. 

"Well folks!  Kyra has been completely blasted from the ring and now for the count!  One!... Two…Thr-"  the fishy ref never got the chance to finish saying 'three' because a red glow came erupting from the debris pile. 

With a roar that sent everyone in the stadium either shivering in terror, for the stronger ones, to collapsing and falling to their knees, or even fainting in pure, out right, terror.  No one knew why they where suddenly so terrified, but they were.

The crimson, blood red glow from the pile ended and something, a huge, dark crimson, something erupted from it an landed in the arena ring. 

It was a demon that had not been seen for many thousands of years, Diablo, the Lord of Terror was once again in physical form. 

He stood perhaps 12 to 14 feet tall, was maybe 15 to 18 feet in length from head to tail tip.  He had long spikes, some maybe 4 feet in length sticking out from his back.  The upper spikes went out more to the sides than the ones that ran down the length of his tail did.

His legs were as if he were a human standing on its toes, with spikes sticking forward from his knees, another pair of spikes going back at the heels, which were off the ground.  His feet were like those of a t-rex, except he had five toes with very big claws.

Is arms were human-like as well, but like his knees, the elbows were spiked.  He had huge hands, each one had palms bigger than a dinner plate, and long clawed fingers. 

His face was intimidating, with a mouth of fang-like teeth, the blood red glow in his eyes.  His chin had three smaller spikes, the middle one went just down, and the others spread in the directions away from it.  He had two, large bull-like horns coming out from the sides of his head.

There was no question from his very appearance why he was the Lord of Terror.  Once everyone in the stadium had recovered enough from the wave of terror they had been hit with, the new demon move strait for the ref, who just about fainted when he took his first, earth shaking step towards her.  He temporarily purloined her microphone, at which point she slumped in relief that she was alive.  He the growled into the mike,

"Ah, fellow demons, it has been to long!  I see you have all grown soft and weak in the absence of me and my brothers.  For those who don't know who I am, allow me to remedy that.  I am the youngest of the Three Brother Demon Lords,   Diablo, the Lord of Terror.  No more weakness!  I have returned in full physical form!"

With that, Diablo threw back his head and let at a roaring laugh, one that sent another, even stronger wave of pure, apoplectic Terror out at everyone.

The Three great demon Lords of Evil, had indeed returned!

------===------

Muwahahahaa!!

The Tree are BACK!!!  But what about Kyra?  What happened to her?  And where the heck did the Archangel Tyrael come from?  Find out in the next chapter! 

Oh, and I promise to update A LOT sooner this time!

READ AND REVIEW, OR I WILL SICK DIABLO ON YOU!!

Till next time, the Evil Cadet, Checking Out


	7. Chapter 7

Through the Infernal Gate

By the Evil Cadet

Chapter 7

AN:  Alright! I am updating!  Well, here is a little recap of what happened last chapter:

Kyra is in the Dark Tournament against Team Toguro, and has issued challeng to fight until she is killed.

She is now fighting Bui.

The Archangel Tyrael suddenly woke up in Kyra's head.  Where did he come from?

AND!  Diablo, Lord of Terror has been set loose!

Doesn't get much better than having a major demon Lord of Evil and Chaos loose!  What's going to happen?  Read and find out!

_Character thoughts_

_[[Diablo talking]]_

_((Mephisto talking))_

_Baal talking_

_Tyrael talking_

On with the story!!

--==--

The Lord of Terror was there, very much real, and definitely back.  Koenma was all ready to call off the Tournament and issue an alert that Diablo was a threat to everyone, just as all the worlds had been in chaos before, so would they be again.

Yusuke's concerns, however, were mot on the world, but for one girl.  What had happened to Kyra?  Wasn't she supposed to be protected against the influences of the Three who shared her body?

===---===

_[[Hahahaahah!!!  You sure have them all freaked out!  I never knew you had it in you to pull something like this!  Look at their faces!  Oh, this is too funny!]]_

_Dear older brother, you are, well, technically the 'closest' to our 'dear' youngest brother.  Would you do me the honor of hitting him with a mental blast?_

_((Of course I will.  He is even worse the closer you are to him!))_

With that, Mephisto gave Diablo a very harsh mental blast.  From is corner of Kyra's skull, Tyrael couldn't help but laugh, regardless of the fact that these same demons had been his worst enemies for almost as long as he could remember. 

_Ha!  I always wondered how you Three were together!  Now I know!  You are even worse than human females when they are PMSing!_

_((No, Tyrael, you are very wrong.  Mind you, it is only Kyra's will that keeps us from blasting you to the Void!  Trust me on this, human females are worse, especially when you are trapped inside their heads.  ESPECIALLY when that female is Kyra.  I am reluctant to warn you, but the fact is, you are just as stuck as we are, but Kyra is in PMS mode right now.  That is why I had to mentally blast my own brother.  See, we don't like her getting angry with us!))_

_It seems to me that all your years in here have made you lot soft!  Never thought I would see the day!_

_[[Some one blast him before he gets Kyra pissed off!  I can fell her head getting hot!]]_

_Perhaps it would simply be wise to be quiet altogether?  Then she cant be mad at us at least!_

_Good idea you lot!  Your lucky my focus is on the fight, or I would have given you lot MY version of the Six Hells inside my own skull!_

====

Bui was on his feet, but was feeling rather intimidated.  Would the match continue?  Where had this new demon sprung from, and what Hell?  Where was his opponent? 

However, before he could say a thing, the giant red demon held up his huge, clawed, hands in the form of a T, as in a timeout.  What was going on?

Diablo bounded like a dog across the ring and leapt up to where the foxy commentator was. 

"Let me see the rulebook, now."

"Uhh…… sh….sh…sh…sure..th..thing.. .."

Diablo snatched the book up and leapt back to the ring, taking less than 10 seconds.

"Now, lets see… demonic transformations are legal… But what about portals and summoning?  Ha! No rules for or against them!  Perfect!  Oh, yes, here you go little fox!"

The demon Lord threw the book back up to the foxy commentator, who almost dropped it, muttering something about still being alive.

"Now, where did we leave off?  Ah yes… you had just blasted me into the stadium wall… while I was distracted.. cheap shot, yes.  Oh well, lets get this fight going again!  Oh.  Right.  End timeout!"

The last two words floored everyone, especially Koenma. 

"What!? You cant fight!  Your not the girl, what's her name, Kyra!"

"Actually, yes I am.  That's why I was looking to see if demonic transformations were legal.  Can we get on with it?"

"But that girl Kyra is a human!  Humans can't have demonic trans…. tran... tran... tra….."

The judge was cut off when the massive demon Lord suddenly glowed red and when it faded, the girl Kyra was standing there.  She looked up, and everyone could see how her eyes glowed that bloody crimson. 

"As I said, demonic transformations are legal.  I am real.  So let's continue.  Oops, wait, I got to change back.  Oh I hate doing this.  It's so uncomfortable!"

The crimson glow intensified and she hunched over as spikes, tail, claws, and horns erupted forth.  She grew to several times her usual size, and then… the human was gone and in her place was, once again, Diablo, the Lord of Terror.  What more, when she spoke, it was as if the Lord of Terror was speaking with her.  His voice boomed and sent many to their knees in fear.

_AN: Just a reminder.  This IS the Lord of Terror we are talking here folks.  His greatest weapon is fear and terror, and he feeds off of them, growing stronger.  Naturally the Lord of Terror is going to have the power to project that out if he chooses!  That's what makes him a Prime Evil! _

_"[[Now, foolish foe, shall we dance?]]"_

With that, she/he bounded across the arena at Bui.  Bui took to the air to avoid those powerful hands.  He should be safe up in the air, right?  Wrong!

Kyra then began a motion that both Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly recognized as the one she had used to toast the fire-demon in the park.  First the up and outward motion, then the down, in, and forward (or at least in the direction the attack would flow) motion.  This unleashed the same crimson lightning-inferno attack they had seen before.

The stream of the attack snaked after Bui, fallowing where Kyra's hands pointed.  Bui stared in shock for a moment and then he formed a barrier-like blast that turned it all back at it originator.  The crimson inferno struck, and right on its heels was Bui's counter attack.  Kyra got thrown back, but then followed it up with a flamethrower like attack, which this time caught its target. 

Bui came down to land in the arena and charge Kyra from behind, hoping to get her in the back where the longest spikes went out to the sides.  Kyra spun around and slammed him hard with a glowing blue hand.  This attack was so unexpectedly cold and it temporarily froze Bui, and slowed him down.  She then twisted around, catching him hard with her spiked tail.

Bui sailed out of the ring but came leaping back, blasting Kyra into the air with an enormous energy blast.  This took her so high that she could no longer be seen!  However, she barely managed to get off and came down in full freefall.  It was a long ways up where she got off the blast, and it looked like an even farther distance back down to earth.

_Oh this is just great.  Well, I have always wanted to go sky diving, but I always thought I would go with a parachute.  Ah Hell.  This is REALLY going to hurt!_

A crash landing after 2,000 feet of freefall into the arena was really something Kyra was going to enjoy, but at least they couldn't do the 10 second count for her not being in the ring!  

---===---

So, how badly do you think she is going to land?  Do you think that even as the Lord of Terror that she can really beat all the Team Toguro members on her own, one after the other?

Please Read and review!  Opinions, ideas, and complaints are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Through the Infernal Gate

By the Evil Cadet

Chapter 8

Okay, I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, but here it is. I must say, I was disappointed by the lack of reviews. Oh well, story thus far: Kyra is against team Toguro and Bui, and is currently making a 2,000 feet sky dive, with out her parachute.

_::Diablo talking::_

_((Baal talking))_

_(:Mephisto talking:) _

_::(Tyrael talking)::_

_Character thoughts_

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

------

Kyra gave an angry growl that was lost in the wind whipping by her. Was she mad? Oh yes, very mad. Now, she had always wanted to go sky diving, but she always thought that it would be with a parachute, and not in the body of the Lord of Terror. So, what's a girl to do? Go splat? Nope, at least not this girl!

She angled her body so that she was pointed right at the ring, and tried to keep wind resistance to a minimum. She hadn't been alive for all these thousands of years to go _splat_!! No, she was going to sky bomb that f---ing bastard Bui. And with all the spikes that Diablo's body, and head, has, it would really do some damage.

The ring and the people were now in sight, especially Bui.

_That fool, with his aura glowing like that, I could do this on the blackest night! He is just making himself a bigger target!!_

An evil grin spread across her demonic and already evil face. She was right on target!

Bui now finally looked up, just as the rest of the crowd was, only to see the form of Diablo coming strait for him.

The fool was too foolish to get out of the way until the very last second, but he didn't escape the long reaching huge clawed hands. Kyra had grabbed him as soon as he was in reach, hauling him under her… to be used as a mattress for softening her crash.

Suffice to say, the sound of the impact made the entire stadium wince and the ground tremble lightly.

Fish-girl regained her composure enough to investigate the crater. She was shocked to see Kyra/Diablo get up, hauling Bui along with her. The expression on Kyra/Diablo's face sent the fish-girl running, it was truly murderous and made the demon's face look even more terrifyingly demonic.

_"::Now, to finish this fight. For what this fool did, I will see to it that he pays!::"_

_::No one disrespects on of the Three Lords like that! Now, my Brothers, we open the Gate to Hell!::_

Diablo dropped Bui and spread his talons wide, intoning in an ancient demonic tongue that sent chills down the spines of all who heard it.

_::Now! Let the way to Hell be opened!::_

As all watched, a fiery gate appeared, and through that portal, the screams and pleas of so many lost souls echoed forth. In the part where a person would have walked through, was a silverish film and the imprints of the screaming faces of all those lost souls could be seen, flowing down it, appearing and disappearing.

At this point, Bui was now fully aware and getting up, staring in horror at the Infernal Gate. He quickly collected himself and attacked while Kyra/Diablo was distracted. He was no so lucky in his attack this time.

The demon Lord spun around, growling, _"::Now, time to be punished!::"_

Bui was grabbed, hauled off his feet, and thrown at the Infernal Gate. Bui managed to stop himself from going through, but Kyra/Diablo charged him, sending him through. Once he was through, the Three began taking it down, but not before Bui made an attempt to get back out. Growling, Kyra charged him, taking him through the Gate with her.

Thre crowd stared blankly. Both combatants were gone, and the only things left in the ring were Fish-girl and the Infernal Gate. Koenma, at this point, was really freaking out.

"What the heck is the Infernal Gate doing here?!! ARRGHH!!! This is bad! Blue Ogre, go find Botan now!!"

"But… Koenma, sir.. I think this isn't as bad as it looks, is it? I maen, it is only one little gate…."

"ARE YOU CRAZY??!! That Gate goes strait to HELL!! There could be a demon army waiting to come out!!"

During Koenma's hysterics, the reff and Fox-girl were left wondering. While Fish-girl had started to count, Fox-girl was commentating.

"Well, folks, it looks like both fighters have completely left the ring! If either one wants to win, they have 10 seconds to get back in the ring."

Yusuke was confused. "Okay, one minuet she is a girl, then she is a demon, now she is opening those freaky Gates! Who the hell is this girl?! Damn! Just when you think you figure the out, they pull a fast one on you!"

The ref was now on eight, and there was no sign of anyone coming through the portal, or so it seemed. Diablo came through, still trying to shake off Bui.

"Damn you! Get off my leg ya moron! Argh! Damn it! Alright, you asked for it. Its time to do the Hokey Poky!"

Now Kyra, still in the form of Diablo, thus in his voice, began doing that old children dance called the Hokie Pokie. It was the weirdest thing anyone had ever seen.

_"Oh.. You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, and you shake it all about!"_

At this point, every one in the stadium crashed face first into the ground and twitched in comic anime style. It took a while for the crowd to get back up, bet it took even longer for Yusuke and his team mates to get back up, and when they did, they were a strawberry red from embarrassment. Every one stared at the big, red, spiked demon doing the Hokey Poky.

_"Oh you put your left foot in, you put your left foot out, and you shake it all about! Cause that's what its all about!"_

_--_

_(Meanwhile inside Kyra's skull…)___

_::KYRA!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!! What are you doing?!! STOP!!! Brothers! Help me before she ruins my reutation!!::_

But the Lord of Terror found absolutely no help in his brethren, they were all laughing to hard to reply, especially Tyrael.

_::(Hahahaa! Oh! Heeheehaa haha! Oh… this is too hilarious! Bwahahahahaha!!)::_

_::NOO!! You fools! What to stop her from doing this in your forms! Don't you get it?!::_

Again, Diablo's pleas fell on deaf ears, or were not heard over the roars of laughter. So Diablo simply resigned himself to mentally blasting them all. Then he laughed at there collective yelps of pain and surprise.

_::HA! Take that you fools!::_

They all retaliated by mocking Diablo even more. In short, it quickly became a war zone inside Kyra's skull.

--

Well, some how, doing the Hokey Poky worked to get Bui off of her and back through the Infernal Gate, which she promptly finished closing. The crowd stared, completely speechless. Both Fox-Girl and Fish-Girl were dumb struck. Kyra finally turned to Fish-girl ref and snarled, "Hey, don't you have a job to do? My opponent has left the ring, and he is not coming back."

"Oh.. right. Well folks, you heard it. Bui is gone for good, so the winner of this match is Kyra!"

Kyra smirked as she changed back to human form. She turned to the Toguro Team and boldly asked, "So, who is my next victim?"

------

And that is it for chapter 8! Will Kyra's next foe be as easy? And will she assume the form of a different demon? Find out next ime, and please review!


	9. Note From Author

Author's Note

No, I am not dead. I have just had an extreme case of writer's block.

I have decided to dig this story up out of its grave, and rewrite it with some improvements, fixing errors, and just finally finishing it.

And a special thanks to my 16 reviewers.

Black Wolf Jaganshi Love

Gangstachu

Oniryu

Shadow of a Broken Angel

Respectfully Yours

chrono9999

formerly K4P

If To See The World

Ax

Cameron

sapphire angel

Rujutoshi

sora & kairi

Okay, maybe there aren't 16 people, but still, thax for the reviews. Keep an eye peeled, as this is going to be revamped and updated

Dragon Alchemist (formerly Evil Cadet)


End file.
